Happy Birthday Kanda
by Chi Haku
Summary: Kanda thinks Ame's gone and forgotten his birthday even though, in all fairness, she's not supposed to know when it is . KandaOC KandaxOC KandaAme


It was June 6th, again. Another year had gone by and Kanda Yu was a year older.

As he walked the halls of the Black Order, he noticed that not a single person wished him a happy birthday. Which was normal, because no one knew it was his birthday, and that's how he wanted it. Normally, he just sort of casually pointed out he was actually a year older months later and the science department would reprimand him for not telling them sooner.

They'd gotten used to that by now though.

Kanda didn't like the attention that came with having a birthday. When it had been Allen's birthday, the entire Order had had a huge celebration in his honor. Of course, that wasn't surprising as Allen was one of the most beloved exorcists in the whole place.

But I digress.

Despite the fact that no one knew it was his birthday, Kanda couldn't help being just a touch disappointed. After what, four, five years of knowing him he'd think Lavi would have figured it out by now (or talked it out of his master), and blabbed it to everyone. But that wasn't really the reason the lack of recognition of his birthday was bothering Kanda.

It was the fact that not even Ame had said anything.

Yes, the almighty ice block, Kanda Yu, was sulking because his girlfriend hadn't known it was his birthday. (Shut up all of you.) Not that it was her fault, she knew just as little about the date of his birth as the next guy, but that didn't stop Kanda sulking.

He knew it was irrational, but come on! It was Ame! She had this knack for just knowing things out of the blue…

Kanda sighed as he turned the knob on his door, opening it inward to step into his bedroom. He pulled off his order issue coat and threw it off randomly into his room (it landed on the only chair in the place) then leaned over to unbuckle his boots. He toed off his shoes and undid his belt, throwing that off also (it joined the jacket of the chair). Taking down his hair from its usual high ponytail, he shook his head back and forth before running both hands over his scalp, just loosening up the silk strands. Sighing once, Kanda flopped back on his bed, only to sit straight back up again when something prodded his back.

Reaching behind him, Kanda pulled out a small black box tied with a silver string. For a minute, he just stared at it, totally confused, then slowly, undid the string. Pulling off the top of the box, he found himself face to face with a small rice candy. Again, he stared for a minute until plucking it out of the box.

Underneath was a small piece of paper and tilting the box just so, he could read the writing on it.

'Cafeteria, six tonight. Don't be late.'

Kanda reread the words twice before closing the box again. He dropped it onto his bedside table, falling onto his back again, tucking one arm behind his head. Pressing the rice candy past his lips he thought absently about what could possibly be in the cafeteria at six that night.

.:XxXxX:.

Kanda pulled his boots and belt back on at five forty two, taking a few minutes to brush and pull back his hair before leaving his room. He shut and locked his door behind him, just in case this was some ruse of Lavi's to raid his room or something. (It wouldn't be the first time.)

When he stepped into the hall, Kanda was struck by just how empty they were. Usually there was at least one finder or science division man or woman walking around. But today there was no one at all, the hall was utterly devoid of life.

Putting it off as just a coincidence, Kanda made his way down the hall to the stairs and made his way down two floors to the bottom level. It was only when he realized that all of the other three floors he had just been through didn't have any occupants either that he really started to wonder what was going on.

*Where IS everyone…?* he mused to himself, making his way down the last hall.

Kanda paused, about ten paces away from the cafeteria, staring at it warily.

The lights were all out, leaving about a fifteen foot portion of the hall in complete darkness. He had never seen the cafeteria lights out before, they were usually always on. You never knew who would be up at what hours, so generally, the lights were left on even when Jerry wasn't in the kitchen.

But now they were out, and that was unnerving Kanda.

*….Is this some elaborate scheme of Lavi's?* he thought carefully to himself, walking slowly forward. *I'll kill him if it is…*

Kanda made his way cautiously forward towards the cafeteria entrance. Walking forward, he placed his hand on the doorframe, just so he knew it was there, and that was when something unexpected happened.

All the lights flicked on out of nowhere, and a huge yell of; "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANDA!" rose up so loud Kanda thought it might just break his eardrums.

The Japanese boy blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision of the stars that the quick change from dark to light had created. When his vision was once more cleared, he stared in astonishment at what was in front of him.

The cafeteria had been rearranged so that all the tables had been pushed off to the side, essentially leaving a giant space in the middle of the room. The tables were all packed with food from around the world, though Asian cuisine was readily prominent amongst the hundreds of dishes. There were streamers and banners all across the ceilings and light fixtures, and someone had really gone to town on the balloons.

The most astonishing thing though, in Kanda's opinion, was the large group of Finders, Scientists and Exorcists alike that were all gathered, grinning at him.

For a second, he just blinked in shock, kind of half acknowledging the fact that he probably looked a lot more expressive than usual in his surprised state.

"You…I mean…What?"

And he couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence either.

Allen laughed good naturedly.

"You didn't honestly think we wouldn't throw you a party did you Kanda?"

Kanda blinked more.

"Well….I mean….how'd you…?"

"Know it was your birthday?"

Lavi was grinning wickedly, visible green eye flashing mischievously.

"Wasn't easy I'll tell you, how you kept it hidden from me for so long, I have no idea, but Ame managed to weasel it out of Tiedoll with a couple good rounds of puppy eyes!"

Kanda's eyes turned to his girlfriend, who had magically appeared beside Allen (like she usually did). She was dressed in her normal black jeans and a Chinese style shirt with no sleeves, smiling softly at him.

"I knew you'd never let me do anything for you if I talked to you about it, so I got everyone together to throw you a party."

Kanda was caught between being his average cold self and just going "Tch, what a waste of time anyway", but instead, he decided, heck with it, it was one day, he could deal with being nice for ONE day…

"Thanks everyone." he said quietly. "This means a lot."

He could practically hear the grin on Allen's face as the white haired teen grabbed him and dragged him into the cafeteria to join in on the party.

The rest of the night was spent joking and talking and generally having a good time celebrating another year of survival for one of the resident exorcists. Everyone wished Kanda a happy birthday at least once and he received random trinkets from a good many people. Allen had even managed to find him a bamboo plant somewhere along the way and had handed it to him with a simple;

"Just think of it as a thanks for all the times you saved my ass."

Kanda had bitten his tongue and held back the quip that had instinctively risen in his throat in favor of just accepting the gift. Getting over their constantly rivalry was impossible, but they could put it aside for a night.

It was around midnight when anyone actually even started leaving for bed, and it was at about two in the morning that Allen finally called it quits in the game of chess he had gotten himself into against Kanda. They said their respective goodnights to those still awake, and Allen made his way to his own room on the first floor, leaving Kanda to walk Ame back to her room.

When they reached the second floor however, Ame kept walking and Kanda just followed her, deciding to figure out where his lover was going.

As it turned out, she was just walking to his room.

Kanda gave Ame a questioning look, but she just gestured for him to open his door, which he willingly did. She stepped in front of him however, before he could go in, smiling softly.

"Ame…?"

"Tanjoubi Omedetou watashi no ai."(1)

She stepped backwards, pushing his door open and standing back for him to see what was inside his room.

There, on the table where the hourglass holding his lotus stood was a beautiful marble statue of a sakura tree, boughs blowing in an unseen wind. Hanging from one of the branches was a pair of necklaces, that when connected, made a Ying-Yang sign. Kanda's breath caught in his throat and he walked forward as if in a trance, dropping down in front of the table to look at the sculpture.

"Ame it's beautiful…" he whispered.

"You like it?" she asked softly.

"I love it."

He pulled the bracelets gently from the branch and stood again walking over to his younger lover, who was now leaning against a closed door. He unclipped the cord of the white half, leaning down to kiss her. Ame kissed lovingly back, tilting her head so he could slip the necklace around her neck and latch it.

They broke apart for a moment, only long enough for Ame to take the black half of the Ying-Yang and lean up to kiss Kanda again. She slid his half of the necklace into place, allowing the cord to rest around his neck.

They broke apart once more and Ame quirked a small smile.

"Happy birthday." she repeated, and Kanda just let out a tiny smile of his own.

OoOoO

**A/N:**

This children, is why you NEVER FORGET A FRIEND'S BIRTHDAY. Because then you have to rush and bad things happen.

Kanda: You almost forgot my birthday! *afronted*

Well, I'M SORRY! I've had a lot on my mind!

Kanda: *grumbles* You don't forget ALLEN'S birthday...

Ame: In all fairness to Blood, Allen's birthday is on Christmas.

Kanda: ...Okay good point.

SO YEAH! There's my contribution to Kanda's birthday! (Dedicated to Sadist-Angel on dA because I feel bad about the lack of Kanda/Ame lately...)

1- Happy Birthday my love.


End file.
